Super Nintendo Entertainment System
The Super Nintendo Entertainment System (SNES), known in Japan as the Super Famicom, is the second home video game console manufactured by Nintendo. History The Super Famicom was released in Japan on November 21, 1990, and the Super Nintendo Entertainment System was released in North America on August 23, 1991, in Europe on April 11, 1992, and in Australia on July 3, 1992, as the successor to the Famicom/Nintendo Entertainment System. During the SNES era, Nintendo was in a fierce rivalry with Sega, and the SNES's main competitor was the Sega Genesis. The SNES was succeeded by the Nintendo 64 in 1996, and was discontinued in 1999 in North America and 2003 in Japan. On Game Grumps The Game Grumps appear to greatly favor playing games from the SNES era. At the time of lauching their channel, the first three games that were played were SNES games. In general, they played mostly SNES games early on in Game Grumps. Although, as time went on, they began playing a wider variety of game consoles. They have played and completed more games on the SNES than on any other console. Both Jon and Arin claim that they favor SNES games because they grew up in the time that the SNES was popular. The Grumps' SNES is region-free, meaning they have been able to play some Super Famicom games. The SNES's Super Game Boy is used by the Grumps to record Game Boy and Game Boy Color games. The SNES is the console for which the most Game Grumps playthroughs have been played on, with 106 games which they've played on it for and counting (as of October 13th 2017). Games played SNES File:3dBallzCover.jpg|''3D Ballz'' File:Adventures of Yogi Bear.jpg|''Adventures of Yogi Bear'' File:Aladdin BA.jpg |''Aladdin'' File:AlfredChicken.jpg|''Alfred Chicken'' File:B.O.B.Cover.jpg|''B.O.B.'' File:Beavis and Butt-Head.jpg|''Beavis and Butt-Head'' File:BebesKidsBoxShotSNES.jpg|''Bebe's Kids'' File:BikerMiceFromMars1994Cover.jpg|''Biker Mice from Mars'' File:Bill Laimbeer's Combat Basketball BA.png |''Bill Laimbeer's Combat Basketball'' File:The Blues Brothers BA.jpg|''The Blues Brothers'' File:Captain Novolin.png|''Captain Novolin'' File:CastlevaniaDraculaX.jpg|''Castlevania: Dracula X'' File:Chester Cheetah Too Cool to Fool BA.png |''Chester Cheetah: Too Cool to Fool'' File:ChuckRockCover.jpg|''Chuck Rock'' File:Contra III BA.png|''Contra III'' File:Cool Spot BA.jpg|''Cool Spot'' File:D-ForceCover.jpg|''D-Force'' File:Demon's Crest BA.jpg|''Demon's Crest'' File:DennisTheMenaceCover.jpg|''Dennis the Menace'' File:Donkey Kong Country BA.jpg|''Donkey Kong Country'' File:Donkey Kong Country 2 BA.jpg|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' File:Dixie Kong's Double Trouble.jpg|''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!'' File:Doom Troopers BA.jpg|''Doom Troopers'' File:Dragon's Lair Super Nintendo.jpg|''Dragon's Lair'' File:Family Feud BA.jpg|''Family Feud'' File:Goof Troop BA.jpg|''Goof Troop'' File:Gradius III BA.jpg|''Gradius III'' File:The Great Circus Mystery Starring Mickey & Minnie BA.jpg|''The Great Circus Mystery Starring Mickey & Minnie'' File: Hagane - The Final Conflict Coverart.png|''Hagane'' File:HomeAloneSNESCover.jpg|''Home Alone'' File:Home Alone 2 Lost in New York.jpg|''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' File:Home Improvement SNES Box.jpg|''Home Improvement'' File:Inspector Gadget BA.jpg|''Inspector Gadget'' File:James Bond Jr.jpg|''James Bond Jr.'' File:Joe & Mac BA.jpg|''Joe & Mac'' File:The Jungle Book BA.jpg|''The Jungle Book'' File:KendoRageCover.jpg|''Kendo Rage'' File:The King of Dragons BA.jpg|''The King of Dragons'' File:GGKDC.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Course'' File:Kirby Super Star BA.png|''Kirby Super Star'' File:Legend of the Mystical Ninja BA.png|''Legend of the Mystical Ninja'' File:A Link to the Past BA.jpg|''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' File:Lester the Unlikely.png|''Lester the Unlikely'' File:Lethal Weapon.jpg|''Lethal Weapon'' File:The Lion King.jpg|''The Lion King'' File:Magic Sword BA.jpg|''Magic Sword'' File:Mario Preschool Fun.jpg|''Mario's Early Years! Preschool Fun'' File:Mario Is Missing.jpg|''Mario is Missing!'' File:Mega Man 7 BA.jpg|''Mega Man 7'' File:Mega Man X BA.png|''Mega Man X'' File:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers BA.jpg|''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' File:MMPR The Fighting Edition BA.jpg|''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Fighting Edition'' File:Monopoly BA.jpg|''Monopoly'' File:NBA Jam BA.jpg|''NBA Jam'' File:Nickelodeon Guts BA.png|''Nickelodeon Guts'' File:Ninja Warriors Boxart.jpg|''The Ninja Warriors'' File:Out of This World BA.jpg|''Out of This World'' File:Pac-AttackCover.jpg|''Pac-Attack'' File:Pac-In-Time.png|''Pac-In-Time'' File:GG_Parodius.jpg|''Parodius'' File:PinocchioCover.jpg|''Pinocchio'' File:Plok BA.jpg|''Plok'' File:Pocky & Rocky BA.jpg|''Pocky & Rocky'' File:Q bert 3.jpg|''Q*bert 3'' File:RadicalRexCover.jpg|''Radical Rex'' File:Run Saber BA.jpg|''Run Saber'' File:SaturdayNightSlamMastersCover.jpg|''Saturday Night Slam Masters'' File:Secret of Mana BA.jpg|''Secret of Mana'' File:Snes shaq-fu box.jpg|''Shaq-Fu'' File:Skuljagger-revolt-of-the-westicans.jpg|''Skuljagger: Revolt of the Westicans'' File:SkyblazerCover2.png|''Skyblazer'' File:SpankysQuestCover.jpg|''Spanky's Quest'' File:GGSparkster.jpg|''Sparkster'' File:Spider-ManandVenomMaximumCarnageSNESCover.jpg|''Spider-Man and Venom: Maximum Carnage'' File:Super Adventure Island.jpg|''Super Adventure Island'' File:Super Bomberman 2 BA.jpg|''Super Bomberman 2'' File:Super Bonk.jpg|''Super Bonk'' File:SuperCastlevaniaIVCover.jpg|''Super Castlevania IV'' File:EmpireStrikesBack.png|''Super Empire Strikes Back'' File:SuperGhoulsGhosts.JPG|''Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts'' File:Super Mario Kart.jpg|''Super Mario Kart'' File:SuperMarioWorldCover.jpg|''Super Mario World'' File:SuperMetroidCover.jpg|''Super Metroid'' File:Super Off Road The Baja.jpg|''Super Off Road: The Baja'' File:Super Star Wars BA.jpg|''Super Star Wars'' File:SuperTennisCover.jpg|''Super Tennis'' File:STI.jpg|''Super Troll Island'' File:TMNT Tournament Fighters BA.jpg|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters'' File:Turtles In Time.jpg|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time'' File:Tetris Attack.jpg|''Tetris Attack'' File:Timon & Pumbaa's Jungle Games BA.png|''Timon & Pumbaa's Jungle Games'' File:The Lawnmower Man (SNES boxart).jpg|''The Lawnmower Man'' File:The Twisted Tales of Spike McFang.jpg|''The Twisted Tales of Spike McFang'' File:Ultraman Towards the Future BA.jpg|''Ultraman: Towards the Future'' File:Weaponlord BA.jpg|''Weaponlord'' File:WildSnake.jpg|''WildSnake'' File:Wild Guns BA.jpg|''Wild Guns'' File:Winter Olympics BA.jpg|''Winter Olympics'' File:Wolfchild.jpg|''Wolfchild'' File:X-Kaliber 2097.png|''X-Kaliber 2097'' File:X-Men Mutant Apocalypse.JPG|''X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse'' File:Yoshi's Island BA.jpg|''Yoshi's Island'' File:Zombies Ate My Neighbors BA.jpg|''Zombies Ate My Neighbors'' Super Famicom File:Crayon Shin-Chan BA.jpg|''Crayon Shin-Chan'' File:Drakkhen BA.jpg|''Drakkhen'' File:Godzilla Kaijuu Daikessen BA.jpg|''Godzilla: Kaijuu Daikessen'' File:Psycho Dream BA.jpg|''Psycho Dream'' Super Game Boy ROM Hacks File:Brutal Mario World.jpg|Brutal Mario World File:Grump's Dream Course.png|Grump's Dream Course Category:Consoles